Captain Cold (CW)
Summary Leonard Snart is a criminal from Central City and both nemesis and occasional ally of the meta-human hero "The Flash". His partner in crime and closest thing to a best friend Mick Rory has been with him for year in thefts of all degree. After several encounters with the Flash he was sought by the time traveler Rip Hunter to join the Legends team in order to defeat the immortal Vandal Savage. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B Name: Leonard Snart / Captain Cold Origin: Arrowverse (CW) Gender: Male Age: 44 Classification: Human, Criminal Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Ice Manipulation via Cold Gun Attack Potency: Wall level (Comparable to his partner Heatwave, has knocked him out in a fight), his Cold Gun ignores conventional durability with absolute zero temperature Speed: Supersonic (Can keep up with the likes of his partner and other members of the Legends, Has tagged the Flash numerous times in Season 1 with his Cold Gun) Lifting Strength: Peak Human Striking Strength: Wall Class (Knocked out Heatwave) Durability: Wall level (Can take hits from Heatwave) Stamina: Peak Human Range: Standard melee range, higher with Cold Gun Standard Equipment: *'Cold Gun:' A weaponized gun that generates a beam of absolute zero temperature, the gun freezes seemingly everything it touches. The Cold Gun can also slow down the motion of fast-moving molecules (Made specifically as a weapon to use against the Flash, it can retard his accelerated healing factor and vastly reduce his overall speed. The gun gives off a bright white and blue flash that can severely damage the user's eyes unless protected. *'Goggles:' Leonard also wears a pair of blue wraparound goggles, which are designed to protect his eyes from the flashes given off by his Cold Gun. Intelligence: Gifted (Leonard's most noticeable and dangerous trait was his high intelligence. He is a master planner as he repeatedly develops plans that he pulled off with great success. Leonard's tactics are based on exact timing, acute precision, and preparation as he would often spend his time studying every detail of his target. His partner Mick, has stated that Snart is usually counting the very seconds on the clock so his plans will go off without a hitch. He's even considered a big threat to meta-humans like the Flash. Leonard has shown considerable knowledge in subjects such as biology and engineering. He also hads shown exceptional instincts that is considered to be almost like a "sixth sense," he was able to tell when something bad was about to happen just through a bad feeling he gets), Is able to take apart and put back together the Cold Gun built by Cisco, and once even knew just by looking at and feeling the weight of the gun that Cisco had removed a crucial internal component that allowed the gun to fire). Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Male Characters Category:Ice Users Category:Criminals Category:Antiheroes Category:Tier 9 Category:Cold Users Category:Geniuses Category:TV Characters Category:Arrowverse (CW) Category:Gun Users Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Weapon Masters